Experimento
by Kayazarami
Summary: Probar algo es peligroso. Puede ser adictivo, puede ser más de lo que puedes soportar. Las cosas no son siempre como en los libros. A veces son mucho mejores. [Femslash Hermione/Ginny]


**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Pareja:** Hermione Granger / Ginny Weasley

**Advertencias:** femslash (relación chica/chica), romance, LIME como una catedral.

**Notas: **Yo maldigo a Irati y a Pam (sobretodo a Pam) por hacerme leer el M!C. Ahora voy a estar con este estilo hasta que acabe de leerlo. No se si esto es bueno o malo, pero me estoy traumatizando de lo lindo.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto "Slash/Femslash" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

******Experimento**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Hermione se derritió con el primer contacto de aquellos dulces labios contra los suyos, besándola delicadamente, dándole tiempo a disfrutar y acostumbrarse.

Correspondió, insegura, sin saber muy bien como hacerlo, moviendo sus labios suavemente, rozando de un lado a otro y ejerciendo un poco, solo un poco de presión.

Su recompensa fue un breve mordisco que provocó que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza.

Merlín.

Jamás podría haberse imaginado que iba a ser así.

Lo descrito en sus libros no hacían justicia a las sensaciones, a la piel contra la piel, al roce de sus bocas, al deseo creciente en lo más profundo de su ser.

Gimió bajito.

Sintió como ella sonreía contra sus labios, satisfecha, orgullosa.

Una auténtica leona.

Todo lo contrario que ella misma, que no entendía muy bien como había acabado luciendo el rojo y dorado en su uniforme escolar. Debería ser azul. Lo sabía ella, lo sabían sus amigos y lo sabía hasta el mismo aire que respiraban.

—¿En que estás pensando? —susurró su compañera.

¿Pensando? ¿Cómo iba a pensar cuando se volvía a acercar y atormentaba su boca de esa forma, mordiéndola ligeramente, rozando suave, pasandole las manos por la cintura y acercándola más? Demasiado cerca, demasiado intenso. Demasiado delicioso.

—¿Cómo...—intenta respirar, se separa un poco— has aprendido todo esto?

Ella niega suavemente con la cabeza y se acerca otra vez. Esta vez es diferente. Esta vez lo quiere todo y la invade, la asalta, la devora. Cuela su lengua entre sus labios y roza donde nadie ha rozado antes y en donde debería estar prohibido tocar.

Muerde con los dientes su labio y no la deja apartarse ni un milímetro.

Y es tan sensual, tan caliente e inesperado, que Hermione no puede más y le pasa también los brazos por la cintura, se pega a su cuerpo y le dice adiós al mundo, a la cordura y al sentido común.

No importa que estén en la biblioteca. No importa que Ginny solo se haya ofrecido a demostrarle como se siente el beso que estaba descrito en el libro. No importa que ella haya aceptado pensando que solo era un experimento.

Ahora solo quiere más.

Más de ella, más de sí misma. Más de lo que nunca ha tenido antes y no sabe si querrá volver a tener otra vez.

Ginny la sostiene y la acerca aún más y entonces toca algo, algo que no sale en los libros que lee y que desgarra todos los límites de la amistad entre ellas y las convierte en otra cosa.

Amantes.

Hermione gime. Ginevra sonríe y la guía, porque sabe que la vida de la morena es papel, tinta, conocimiento y comprensión. Pero ella quiere darle el fuego, la explosión y el sabor nuevo de las llamas del placer, que las consumen, las envuelven y las hacen perderse en incoherencias. En _más, más, ahí, justo ahí_. En roces suaves y caricias prohibidas. En besos para acallar, en vergüenza cuando intenta darle lo que ella le ha dado y en confianza cuando Ginny deja escapar suspiros y le dice al oído cuanto le gusta lo que le esta haciendo.

Se envuelven en todo y nada y, cuando termina, ya no son las mismas que al comenzar.

Y se besan una última vez, antes de abandonar la biblioteca para ir al Gran Comedor, en donde las esperan para cenar. Esa noche, se sonríen demasiado y los chicos les preguntan porque, a lo que responden con evasivas.

Cuando llega la hora de acostarse y suben a los dormitorios, Ginny le lanza una mirada a Hemione que promete más, mucho más. Promete la gloria y el infierno. Y promete calor y desesperación.

La morena tiembla, pero, cuando a las dos de la mañana siente un peso extra en su cama y solo alcanza a ver un destello rojizo antes de que la chica atrape sus labios y la devore, lo único que es capaz de hacer es rendirse y dejarse llevar.

Quizás, de esta forma, lo que han comenzado no termine nunca.

**Fin**


End file.
